1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel that holds a lens system that includes a plurality of lens groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a lens barrel that holds a lens system that includes a plurality of lens groups that is used, for example, in a camera or a video camera, a configuration is generally adopted in which some lens groups are held so as to be movable along an optical axis by an electric actuator. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-234075, a lens barrel is disclosed that, among four lens groups, movably holds a second group and a fourth group of lenses. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-234075, a focusing operation is performed by moving the fourth lens group that includes a plurality of lenses.